


100%

by SuperEllen



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Day 2, Explosions, Friends to Lovers, Interesting new ways to spend time, Kuroo's neighbors are sick and tired of him, M/M, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto are bored, so they decide to build a rocket. What could go wrong?Day 2: Friends to lovers
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week continues, and here we have the second day. For each day of the week, I decided to use one of the two prompts for the day AND the dialogue prompt, that I put inside each fic to work alongside the theme prompt. Therefore each fic is basically written on a double prompt.
> 
> Day two prompts: ~~Soulmate au~~ | Friends to lovers  
> Dialogue prompt: "I'm 85% sure this won't explode on us"
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language, so it you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll amend them; there’s always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.
> 
> I have nothing else to say, so I just hope you’ll enjoy this :)

**BOKUTO**

It was a Saturday afternoon without volleyball practice, something that was definitely difficult to obtain. After all, nationals were getting closer and closer, meaning that all of the teams that had been able to qualify needed to concentrate as much as possible on their training in order to excel in the tournament. Yet maybe they were trying too hard, and that was the reason why sometimes, during the weekend, they ended up having half a day off from practice. Which was a waste of time, especially because what else could they do if they weren't practicing?

It wasn't the first time that something like that happened. Usually, in similar occasions, both Bokuto and Kuroo called a few of their teammates and they put together a practice session of their own. But the temperatures were getting lower and lower, since it was the middle of December after all, meaning that they couldn't just go practice somewhere outside, and they couldn't use the school gym either if not during official practice. That could only bring to one conclusion: Bokuto was bored, because there was nothing productive he could do to spend that time. Sure, he'd been suggested to study a little, since it was his last year in high school after all, but he didn't care about that. And that was the reason why he ended up calling Kuroo to hang out instead.

It wasn't the first time the two of them had found themselves in such a situation, unable to practice yet with nothing to do. A few times, in similar conditions, they had decided to go play some videogames at Bokuto's, but at the moment his eldest sister was in town with her boyfriend and Bokuto didn't like the guy one bit, so he preferred to be out of the house when he was there.

Therefore, on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of December, Bokuto and Kuroo ended up wandering around the streets of Tokyo without any idea of what to do in order to pass the time. They were walking by a few stores, looking at the merchandise in the windows but without paying any real attention to it. Kuroo had his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and he was looking at the stores without any real interest. Beside him, Bokuto was walking with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, hoping that they wouldn't freeze and fall off, and he was contemplating Kuroo's bored expression, trying to think about something funny to say about it, even though nothing came to his mind.

"Seriously, I'm bored. What should we do?" Kuroo broke the silence between them after a while, and Bokuto shrugged as he heard those words.

"I don't know, build a rocket and fly to the moon?" he replied with his suggestion, even though he wasn't really being serious. Of course he was joking, just trying to make the atmosphere between them more funny, in hope to kick the boredom away from them. He was surprised, however, when his words got an unexpected reaction from Kuroo. Because his friend didn't laugh. On the contrary, he massaged his chin with a hand as he was probably thinking a little too much about what Bokuto had said.

"I don't know about flying to the moon, but I think that I know how to recreate a chemical reaction that can really make a rocket fly. Not for long, though" Kuroo commented, leaving Bokuto bewildered. At the same time, however, it seemed like the perfect way to pass the time. Because could they really build a rocket? He didn't care if it wasn't going to fly them to the moon for real, and if it wasn't going to fly for long. It was still a rocket! And his face brightened with enthusiasm.

"Can we really try?" he asked for confirmation, in order to make sure that his friend wasn't joking. Because if Kuroo was serious about building a rocket, then he was definitely all in as well.

"Sure!" Kuroo confirmed, a smirk on his face, and Bokuto lit up completely.

Apparently, Kuroo had everything they needed for the rocket at home. He was a science person, and even though Bokuto didn't really understand what that meant, he was still ready to accept it if it mean that they were going to have fun building a rocket. That was the reason why he was still smiling during the entire subway ride towards his friend's house. Beside him, Kuroo seemed to be lost in thought, probably thinking about what they could have used in order to build that rocket. It only made Bokuto more interested, because Kuroo was taking it seriously, meaning that it was going to be so much more fun.

When they got to Kuroo's house, his friend told Bokuto to wait for him outside. At that point, Kuroo ran inside the house and Bokuto remained in the cold waiting for him. He had imagined that they were going to stay inside, since it was freezing cold outside, but maybe he wasn't really considering the fact that they couldn't make a rocket fly inside the house. Kuroo was definitely more responsible than him on that matter; plus his grandparents would have probably killed him if he’d tried. It didn't take long, however, for Kuroo to come back out carrying a case full of stuff. Bokuto could barely see that there was an empty plastic bottle, along with a few small vials containing who knew what.

"How does it work now?" Bokuto asked, as he noticed his friend start to put everything on the ground, right in front of the house. They were on the sidewalk, but it was so cold that there was nobody walking by. Everyone was probably inside their houses, the two of them being the only idiots left outside.

"We'll use the bottle as the rocket. I have to be very careful in filling the bottle with the right amount of each component, in order to create the correct reaction. It's something I've studied though, and I've seen it done a lot of times. I can reproduce it just fine" Kuroo informed him, and Bokuto trusted his friend completely.

Amazed, Bokuto crouched on the ground and watched the other boy work. Kuroo's expression was completely rigid, as he was perfectly concentrated on his task. He was eyeing each vial with attention, making sure not to pour too much of something inside the bottle or not enough. In more than one occasion, he even had to go back to a specific vial he had already put away, in order to add some more of its content. Bokuto had no idea of what those components were, but it looked interesting. It was like watching a Harry Potter movie where Harry and his friends were making some kind of potion. And Kuroo seemed to be confident to be able to pull it off, so Bokuto never doubted him even for a second.

"Done. Now there's one final component that will start the reaction. After I put this in, we have to quickly turn the bottle upside down and it will fly" Kuroo stated after a while holding the bottle with one hand and a vial with a white powder in the other. Bokuto could see from his position that the stuff inside the bottle was sizzling, and there was what looked like smoke coming out of it. He definitely believed that something was reacting inside that bottle.

"And will it really work?" he found himself asking, a huge grin on his face. He absolutely wanted to see the rocket fly.

"Positive!" Kuroo confirmed, making Bokuto smile even wider.

"And it's not dangerous?" Bokuto then asked, just to be sure. Because okay, he was happy about the idea of making the rocket fly, but he didn't want to get hurt either. And what if they risked getting their hands burned when it was flying? He needed to know if that was an actual risk, because he needed his hands in perfect conditions for nationals in three weeks, and Kuroo did too.

"I'm 85% sure this won't explode on us" Kuroo replied to his question with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be entirely confident. That was the reason why Bokuto decided that it was a good enough percentage.

"Sounds good enough for me. Do proceed!" he then encouraged his friend. Kuroo nodded, and he poured the last component inside the bottle.

It took one second for the bottle to start visibly overheating. Bokuto immediately noticed Kuroo let go of the bottle, almost throwing it between them instead of turning it upside down as he was supposed to do, and then a moment later the entire thing exploded. Bokuto was so surprised by the explosion that he fell with his ass on the floor, and in front of him Kuroo did the same. The detonation produced a huge bang, that echoed around the area bouncing off the buildings.

Bokuto was still sitting on the floor shaking his head, trying to make the whistling in his ears go away, when he noticed a window open in what, if he remembered correctly, was Kenma's house. A woman's head appeared from the window.

“Tetsurou we had an agreement, no more explosives!” the woman yelled, and at that Bokuto could see Kuroo’s face pale in an instant.

"Run" his friend whispered, or maybe he talked at a normal volume and he was just too shaken by the explosion in order to hear him properly. But he definitely caught on what they were supposed to do, because he immediately noticed Kuroo stand up and start to run. A moment later Bokuto was running after him as fast as he could.

In the meantime, there were more windows opening from apartments all around, and people shouting from them, trying to understand what was happening. Most of them had no idea of what might have caused the explosion, but apparently some did, because Bokuto could clearly hear someone yell “What was that noise? Was it the Kuroo boy again?” and it only made him laugh loudly as he kept running.

* * *

**KUROO**

Kuroo never turned back as he ran away, putting as much distance as possible between himself and his house. His neighbors were going to want his head on a plate this time, he was sure of it. They were going to tell his father, and he was going to get grounded for the rest of eternity. But it was worth it, that was for sure, because the sensation he was feeling at the moment was exhilarating.

He stopped running when he reached an alley pretty far from his house, hiding in between two buildings, where none of his neighbors could ever find him. He leaned against a wall in order to catch his breath, and he noticed that Bokuto beside him was doing the same.

"That was wild. I thought you said it was going to work!" he heard Bokuto say. His voice was definitely breathy, a sign that he was out of breath because of the quick run, but he didn't sound pissed. He seemed to be more amused than anything else.

As he started mumbling excuses, not sure about what might have actually gone wrong, Kuroo turned in the direction of his friend, noticing that the other was looking at him with an expression that could have only been considered as _wild_ itself. He seemed to be excited, even if he was still breathing heavily, and his eyes were shining in the dim light that was penetrating in between the buildings to illuminate the alley where they were hiding. Kuroo didn't know what to think.

Before his brain could formulate a decent thought, providing any kind of explanation regarding Bokuto's reaction, his entire field of view was filled with Bokuto, and he felt the press of lips against his own. It was quick, almost urgent, but at the same time it was delicate as well. He couldn't for the life of him explain what sensation that gave him. It only lasted a couple of seconds though, and when he pulled back Bokuto was grinning widely. Kuroo, on the other hand, was utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, what was that for?" he asked, trying to understand what had just happened. Had Bokuto really just kissed him? What did that even mean? Was it the heat of the moment, or did his friend really want to kiss him?

Bokuto shrugged at that question. "I don't know, I was so happy that I needed to kiss you. You know, to see if it could get better" he just replied. That didn't give Kuroo any real explanation, though. On the contrary, it managed to confuse him some more. 

"And did it? Make it better, I mean" he found himself asking, because he really needed to understand what that pressing of lips had meant for his friend. Especially because his lips were still tingling after the kiss, and it wasn't because of the cold.

Bokuto blushed at that question, and Kuroo found the reaction to be incredibly interesting, almost endearing. "Actually yes, much better" Bokuto whispered in reply, now almost looking shy. He was still smiling at Kuroo though, making the boy's heartbeat accelerate for absolutely no reason.

Did it mean that Bokuto really wanted to kiss him, then? Had he wanted to do it for a while, maybe? How was it possible that Kuroo had never noticed it, if that was the case? Was something going to change now? Was Bokuto going to kiss him again? Did he want Bokuto to kiss him again? Kuroo was taking his time to contemplate his options, and he was probably remaining silent for too long, because after a while he could see that Bokuto seemed to be starting to panic.

"What about you? Did it make it better for you?" Bokuto asked, his voice a whisper that Kuroo could barely hear over his own heart that was hammering in his eardrums. But he still noticed that his friend seemed to be sad, probably scared to hear his answer. And Kuroo felt the need to reassure him, because he hated to see that expression on Bokuto’s face.

"I don't know" he said, showing Bokuto a wide grin. "You caught me by surprise, I guess you should try again when I know what to expect" he said, staring directly into Bokuto's eyes, trying to convey the fact that he was being deadly serious. He wanted to try again. He wanted to feel Bokuto's lips on his again.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in with Bokuto, but soon after Kuroo saw his friend brighten once again. Eagerly, Bokuto kissed him once again, lips still stretched in a wide smile against his. And Kuroo wrapped both arms around the other, pulling him closer as he kissed back.

They kept kissing for several minutes, only separating when they needed to breathe but getting right back at it after taking in one long breath. Kuroo's arms were pulling Bokuto closer, while Bokuto's hands were making a mess of Kuroo's bedhead, and he somehow found that he liked that treatment. They were definitely out of breath when they finally separated for good, letting go of each other. They were both smiling, lips incredibly red and a little puffy, but at the same time Kuroo was also worried, because he still had no idea of what all of that meant.

"What's this, then?" he tried to ask, and he noticed Bokuto lower his gaze for a moment, thinking. The other only replied after raising his head again to look at Kuroo once again.

"Do we really have to figure it out now? Can't we just keep kissing and see where it goes?" Bokuto said. Apparently he was the first one who had no idea of what those kisses meant, and for some reason Kuroo felt better, knowing that he wasn't the only one who had doubts regarding what was happening to them, to their friendship.

Lost in thought, Kuroo bit at his lower lip. "Are you sure this won't explode on us?" he found himself asking. He hadn't even considered that those words were basically comparing their situation to the rocket they had just failed to build. Thinking about it, however, it felt incredibly appropriate. After all, how could they be sure that their friendship wasn't about to end up just like the bottle they had used to build the rocket?

"100% sure" Bokuto replied with a smile, and Kuroo could see the confidence radiating from his eyes. How could he do anything other than believe him? Yes, maybe they could really give it a try, after all. Returning the smile, he cupped Bokuto's cheeks and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in meeting other people who appreciate this ship, you can join the Bokuroo Discord server by clicking [HERE](https://discord.gg/cFy8Cv7Ydc).  
> If you want to talk not only about Bokuroo but pretty much all things Haikyuu, you can find me on Twitter at @SuperEllen4 (the account is pretty new, but I have every intention to post fics, ideas and pretty much everything Bokuroo related that comes to my mind)


End file.
